NYU
by PiotrMc
Summary: Blair and Chuck break up at the auction, how will she deal with that? How will Dan deal with collage and mistakes of a drunken night? Will Nate's love life work out. Fine out all this and more in Season 3 of Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

*Disclaimer* I do not own gossip girl cuz if I did I would not be writing Fanfiction.

*Warning* Will have season 3 spoilers this story takes place during the bidding over the picture with a slightly different ending.

Serena walked away with her new picture in her hand and gave a small wave to a glairing Chuck and Blair.

Chuck turned to glare at Blair, "You see this is all your fault, its your fault I even thought I need that damn picture I am Chuck Bass, I can do what ever I put my mind two but you have been nothing but a distraction holding me back."

Blair looked horrified she could feel the tear starting to form, "Chuck you don't mean that do you." Chuck didn't respond instead he just got up and walked away. The tears started to run down Blair's face no matter how composed she tried to keep her self as she left the room.

Dan looked over at his Dad and Sister, "Hey I will be right back ok."

Rufus was far to involved in a conversation with the boy who he was unaware was his son and not his sons roommate, so it was Jenny who answered, "Yea Dan I don't think he will be noticing."

Dan laughed, "yea I guess your right see you in a bit." With that he quickly left the room to follow Blair, why he was doing this he did not even like the girl. 'Yea but Serena is you now you sister and the Waldorf's are close to the Vander Woodsen-Humphy's and that now included him plus it seemed Serena was to busy to help," as an after thought he added, 'and if Chuck hurt her she will be plotting revenger and what ever he could do to help hurt chuck Dan was willing to be apart of.'

Dan hear crying coming from the girls washroom he opened the door when the crying turned into a puking sound, starting to get worried he opened up the bathroom stall he heard it from, Blair was in it. 'Thank god for that this might be weird if it was some one els,' thought Dan.

Blair heard the door open behind her with out turning around she ordered, "Find your own stall can't you see some one is having a melt down in here."

Dan started to lean against the stall with his hand in his pocket feeling kind of weird about the hole thing, "Yea Blair that's kind of why I came looking for you."

Blair got up fast starting to panic, 'oh god, oh god, oh god, if he tells people about this they will think I have had a relapse.' The thought quickly turned into a snap of, "what the hell Dan get the hell out of here. This is a women's bathroom or do you enjoying stalking women outside of their washroom," 'Wait that's not good he might tell some one what he saw.' "Dan wait come here," Blair quickly shouted before Dan got out of the bathroom.

Dan sighed as he thought, 'This girl is nuts she tells me to leave then stay,' of coarse this is not what he said, what he said was, "I am just hear to help Blair."

Blair walked right up to Dan there was little space between them when she stated, "Cabbage Patch if you EVER breath a word of this to any one I will make you pay."

Dan knew the threat was empty so he decided to call her on it, "Blair not to sound like you but what can you do to me, I mean my dad is married to Lily so I am technically an Upper Eastsidder and at school last time I check people wanted to be my friends not yours."

Blair's face started to go red with anger but Dan was not finished yet as he started to open his mouth she thought, 'Oh great what els can he say to make me feel worse about my self.'

"But Blair I am not you, so because you asked and you are Serena's best friend I wont tell any one."

Blair eyes narrowed Dan was around upper east siders enough in the last 2 years that he know how to act like them and he knew how to blackmail his way around, he was just as much of an Upper East sider has she was even if he didn't like to admit it. Blair finally said, "Alright Dan what do you want."

"Nothing," he stated simply.

Blair's glare got harder, "Dan no one dose some thing for nothing this is the upper east side and as you stated you are one of," she shuddered as the word, "Us," escaped her lips, "So don't try and play me tell me what you want."

"Honestly Blair nothing," as Blair's glare Dan finally gave up and said, "How about you just owe me one."

Blair huffed, "Blair Waldorf dose not OWE any one any thing."

Dan turned to leave not wanting to deal with Blair any more he was questioning his sanity for even wanting to see if she was alright in the first place. He stopped at the door, "How about this Blair some one some at some time is going to do some thing to me or my family and I could use your evil mind to come up with some form a revenge and Blair if you ever want to talk you know where my house is I still live in the same place in Brooklyn."

Blair watched Dan leave and relief washed over her, it was in that moment she realized she wasn't missing Chuck any more. Dan in his weird way had made her feel better should she give him a chance, 'Naa what am I thinking I am not hanging out with Brooklyn more so now that he has money but still wants to live in Brooklyn that's just weird.'

Dan walked out of the girls bathroom and was walking down the hall lost in thought about how weird Blair was being she didn't want any one to know about her throwing up, why thou didn't make any sense to him. Well he was lost in thought he managed to walk right into Nate, and of coarse Dan was the one to lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Nate laughed well it was more of a chuckle as he reached his hand out to help Dan up, "Dan you should watch were you are going, what's on your mind bud."

Dan sighed if he said nothing it would be weird and Nate would pry more and that so he told part of the truth, "What's on my mind, how upper east side girls are crazy and don't make any sense at all."

Nate smirked, "Any one in particular," with that Dan gave him a look that said, 'Are there any that arnt.' causing Nate to laugh again, "Come on this place is boring and as my friend I am in need of a drinking companion and we need to find you a girl so here," with that Nate whipped out a fake ID, "We my friend are going to get plastered."

Dan wasn't so gun ho on the idea, "I dunno Nate I have school tomorrow and all."

Nate, "I am not going to take no for an answer my friend I have yet to see you really cut loose and that time is going to be tonight."

Dan, "Fine I am just going to tell my dad," thinking quickly since he didn't really want to go out and party the hole time he needed some one els who might be able to help distract Nate so he could bail off early, "How about you call Blair and invite her."

Nate was puzzled Dan hated Blair why would he want her to come, "I thought you hated her."

"Hate no, dislike, can't stand the embodiment of every thing that I hated about the upper east side when I was in school yea sure."

Nate jumped in the pause, "Yea so why do you want her to come."

Dan put it simply because apparently Nate missed what happened between Chuck and her, "Well I am fairly sure Chuck just broke up with her she might like to go out and cut loose I mean with that and her still being all stuck up at school," it was that moment it all clicked what were the chances 2 people wanting the same painting it was all Georgina's fault. "So she doesn't have to many friends she might like to go out with some so why don't you call her well I do what I have to do as well sound good."

Nate shrugged, "Sure if you think you can put up with her for the night, but Dan this just means a rain check on are boys night where I get you to take home some hot floozy of a girl." he finished with a chuckle as he went threw his phone for Blair's number.

Dan walked around the comer and called his, well he was not sure what he would call him and Georgina, he decided to think of it as a booty call cuz that's all she really was.

Georgina looked down at her phone and smiled, "Hi Dan where are you? Because if you wanted to get away I would be interested this place is boring."

"No I am just calling to tell you that I thought you had changed but I guess you haven't with that you did to Blair and Chuck."

Georgina felt hurt and betrayed, "Dan I had changed this was before I met you and its a victimless crime I mean its Chuck and Blair."

Dan sighed, "You are kind of right but I know what's its like to be Blair and I wouldn't wish it on any one I don't think I can see you any more." With that Dan hung up the phone and he turned to see a refreshed Blair and Nate.

Nate wrapped one arm around Dan's shoulder and the other around Blair, "Lets go show New York what party means." Dan laughed.

Dan woke up in the morning from the phone ringing he reached out and answered it all the wile being careful not to wake the sleeping girl that's head was on his chest, "Yea."

Nate was on the other end, "Just making sure you are alive Dan man."

Dan well still having his eyes closed replied, "Yea I am alright."

Nate said with a chuckle, "Good good I thought you might have killed your self by now I am on my way over right now see you soon."

Dan was confused about what Nate could have meant by that what could he have done last night, "Yea sure." It was then he looked down to see a naked Blair Waldorf beside, 'oh so this is what he meant what the hell did I, wait we do last night.'

A/N Yes I know there is lots of errors and mistakes in this but that is because I am need of a beta any one want the job? if so drop me a line.

So now that I have that all out of the way This is my version of season 3 with my fav pairing it shall have very little Jenny because I am planning on writing her, her own story of her school life and all that of coarse they shall both appear in each story so let me know what you think remember reviews are the life blood of writers. I also love constructive criticisms or plot ideas well I might not use them, but this for me is a very hard genera to write and come up with good ideas for.

A/NN Oh each chapter will turn out to be an episode so they will be getting longer since this is just the end of chapter. I will have original plot mixed in with other spoilers form season 3 and before.


	2. The morning after

A/N

*Disclaimer* I do not own gossip girl cuz if I did I would not be writing Fanfiction.

*Warning* Will have season 3 spoilers this story takes place during the bidding over the picture with a slightly different ending.

"Speaking." 'Thinking'

Blair was the first to wake up the next morning she was comfy in the war embrace of a man, she felt good, safe, satisfied like there was nothing els she would rather do than stay here all morning. Blair started to think back to who she was with the night before that could make her feel so good, but the only face that kept popping up was that of Dan, she tilted her head upwards and that is when she saw it Dan. Blair jumped out of bed with a scream, "Oh my god Dan we, please say we didn't."

Dan woke up slowly every thing was groggy he was not quite sure what was going on, he opened his eyes to see a naked Blair Waldorf panicking in his room. The night before came back to him with quickly. Dan was slightly amused but he wanted to help calm the situation down so he spoke in a calm voice, "Ok Blair calm down and put some cloths on."

Blair looked down to see that she was in fact naked, "Don't look Humphry," she was trying to cover her body so hand couldn't see her naked body.

Dan reached over to his dresser pulled out a t-shirt and tossed it to Blair, "Here throw this on Nate called me a wile ago and said he was on his way over."

Blair quickly put the shirt on, before putting her hands on her hips giving Dan a little pouty glare, "And you didn't wake me."

"I am sorry Blair but well the last thing I wanted was to bring this confrontation any sooner than it had to." he replied with a shrug.

Blair huffed and walked out of the room, before she released she hasn't put any underwear or pants on yet. She walked back in, and looked around Dan's room, not being able to see any thing but close and more than fair share of women's, "What the hell I mean Chuck to sleep with NYU version of Chuck, how many women have you had in your loft."

Dan had the decency to blush before pulling out a pair of sweats, "Here Blair these will do until you get home."

Blair put the sweat pants on and gave Dan that pouty glare again, and Dan found it surprisingly cute on Blair 'Wait Blair cute, no some one that evil can not be that cute.'

"Look at this one night in Brooklyn and I am in rags aaa, I am going to get out of here before Nate comes." With that Blair turned to leave only to see Nate standing there with a smile on his face. Blair snapped, "What are you looking at Nathaniel, YOU should have stopped this."

Nate laughed, "Blair Waldorf I never thought you could look homely and you make sweats incredibly cute."

"I am Blair Waldorf I can make any thing look cute. Nate can you just take me home please." asked Blair

"Sure thing Blair, Dan be back in an hour we are still going to hit the gym today." Nate replied with a smile.

"Come on Nate you know I am not the gym type." Dan pleaded with Nate.

Nate just barely heard Blair mutter, "And its not like he really needs to go to the gym any ways."

Dan watched the two of them leave before he collapsed on his bed with his hands in his, muttering, "what the hell did I do last night."

In the car on the way back to her place Blair turned to Nate, "Why did you let me leave with Cabbage patch."

Nate sighed he new this was coming, "Ok Blair to start I have known you for along time and this was the first time in years I have seen you that happy, I mean when you with Dan those smiles I saw so rarely when we were dating but last night they were out all the time, and when you laugh it was full real laughter. You two will be good for each other I mean Dan can you give that balance and stabilities in your life that you have always wanted, and well you can give Dan that sense of adventure and get him out a bit more, that boy spends all his time wit his books writing or well sleeping with random people but I still think that's more for the 'college experience' for his writing you know, and if you look Dan is very careful to pick people he wont meet again I mean none of them are in his classes or his friends he is normally very picky about who he sleeps with."

Blair shook her head, "Nate you are crazy, me and Dan wouldn't work we are just to different."

Nate smiled, "So you have thought about it."

"What no, Nate get these crazy thoughts out of you head I do not like Dan, I have just started being able to stand being around him."

"Sure Blair what ever you say."

Blair walked into her house and into her room, she took off the cloths Dan gave her and dropped them in the garbage, before heading into the shower.

Dan had gone back to bed between Blair's yelling and his hang over it was enough to drive any one to the comfort of there covers, but that comfort didn't last long as he saw his sister standing the door way.

"Dan is she still here." Jenny had her hands on her hips with a frown on his lips and glare in here eyes.

"Jenny I am hung over, so don't yell and reminded me to kill Nate later." Dan rolled over and berried his head deeper into his pillow.

"Is she still here."

Dan sat up a little to quickly he realized this when he felt what ever he had last night coming up with him as well. He leaned over and puked into his garbage, when he was finished he looked up at his sister, "Who."

"Blair, Dan I am not going to let her drag you into any of her games, and I know you wouldn't even notice you always look for the best in people, and she can't be trusted."

"Jenny why would I be with Blair." Dan attempting to play off the fact that he slept with Blair last night.

"Don't you dare Dan, its all over Gossip Girl." Jenny tossed Dan her phone.

Dan looked at the phone there was photos Dan and Blair making out and grinding.

_It looks like former Lonely Boy but the King of NYU and former Queen B have gotten together with less than 5 hours after D broke up with G and B and C called it quits, do we have a new it couple?_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Yea Jenny it didn't go any farther than that we were just drunk."

"Un huh yea want to try another one."

"Jenny I am telling you that's all that happened."

Jenny bent over and picked up a dress, "Oh you its the dress Blair was wearing in the picture come on Dan any more lies you want to try."

"Ok we slept together but that's all, and Jenny it wont happen again."

Jenny's eyes soften, "Dan don't go and fall in love with her, she will break your heart."

Dan got up and gave his little sister a hug, "I wont I promise Jen Jen, now can I go back to bed."

"Yea yea, You might want to call Vanessa and Serena thou I mean they are going find out sooner or later unless you want more people banging on your door," with that Jenny left.

AU Sorry for the long break since this story is not my priority the updates shall be rare and inbetween but thanks to all thos who are reading, althou if you do want me to write fast reviews always help.

I am also still looking for a beta for this story.


End file.
